The Clinical Core will ascertain and oversee the clinical evaluation of new patients and follow-up patients with VCFS. A large number of clinical sub-specialties ranging from dysmorphology, cardiology, speech/language, and hearing will be involved. Work will be coordinated through a wide range of clinically relevant and research oriented tests. Databases will be established and maintained and ongoing contact with the families will also be a component maintained through the "22q and You" newsletter.